Wish Come True
by TheCartoonGoddess
Summary: Lily and Meadow were just average kids who no one understood. Their lives were just average until they're families moved from Virginia to California for their dad's jobs. They go to Dimmsdale Elenmentary where they hope to make friends. But when they run into a certain pink-hatted boy and his two best friends, their lives change forever. My first FOP fanfic so please be nice.
1. Prologue: Moving

**A.N: Hi everyone. I am JustaRegularTeam and do I have a story for you. I have loved the Fairly Oddparents ever since I was like 10. I think it's funny, the characters are interesting, and I just feel that this story deserves a fanfiction. I do only write fanfictions for stuff that I hold close to me, and this is something I hold close to me. So here we go. Also, this is my first FOP FanFiction so please be nice :) I don't own any of the characters just my OC's, you get the gist. Anyway, now on with the story.**

* * *

"Wake up, Meadow." A soft voice said, The girl known as Meadow could feel a hand shaking her shoulder attempting to wake her up. The sleeping girl in the sleeping bag on the floor moaned and turned to lay on her stomach and pulled the pillow over her head.

"Lily, I'm trying to sleep." Meadow whined under the pillow,

"Meadow, we have to go. Our plane leaves in three hours." Lily explained, Meadow took the pillow off of her head and sat up. Her hair was a very deep brunette with hazelish green eyes. Her best friend, Lily, was a very bright blonde and her eyes were an icy blue. Meadow was silent for a minute and just stared at her friend.

"Okay okay, I'm getting up." Meadow said grouchily, today was moving day. Their fathers worked together and they were being promoted to a new position of their jobs. However, in order to get it, they'd have to transfer towns...permanently...

"I'm really gonna miss this old house." Lily sighed pulling on her purple converse,

"Yeah, this has been my home since I was born." Meadow said pulling her grape Fanta shirt over her head, Lily and Meadow really didn't want to move to a new state. They loved where they were now, they had friends and family here, and they would be leaving so much behind. But their fathers wanted this job so badly...they didn't want to get in the way.

"Yep, so much has happened in this house. Every birthday party, every slumber party...It's sad we have to leave." Lily said putting a hand on the wall and looking up to the rafters of the attic bedroom, even though her house was just only down the street, this house just felt more like home to her.

"Lily! Meadow! It's time to go!" A woman's voice called out from downstairs, "We're coming, mom!" Meadow called back while zipping up her jeans, Meadow looked back at her friend who was ready to go.

"Let's get going." Lily said, the two began to head down the stairs to join their families downstairs in the living room.

"Alright, we got everyone here?" Lily's father asked, "Yeah." Replied Lily's older brother Liam, he and Meadow's younger brother, Charlie both lived to make the two girls lives miserable.

"Have we got everything we need? Is there anything we left?" Meadow's mother asked,

"Oh wait! We forgot something!" Meadow said remembering something, both her and Lily raced up the stairs back into Meadow's room which was already emptied of all of Meadow's furniture.

"We almost for forgot about you guys." Lily said smiling, the two girls walked across the room and they each picked up a small cage, each containing two colorful chinchillas.

* * *

The ride to the airport was pretty quick. There was barely any traffic and when there was it moved almost instantly. Almost like magic. They got to the airport and boarded the plane for California. On the plane ride, their mothers sat side by side napping while their fathers sat two rows behind them discussing their business plans and where they were going to live. In between those two rows sat Meadow and Lily. Meadow had the aisle seat while Lily was lucky enough to get the window seat. Meadow was afraid of heights so she was okay with it.

"Attention passengers in about ten minutes we will land at L.A.X International Airport." The pilot said over the plane's speakers,

Meadow turned to Lily. "What do you think is in store for us? In California?" Lily thought for a minute. Lily was usually the knowledgeable one of their outfit. Usually she didn't have to think. She nervously adjusted her red framed glasses. Finally she responded.

"Well, I wish that it all turns out well."

Then four small bell like sounds rung quietly and a small white light flashed In a split second.

* * *

 **Well there's the prologue. Please review favorite and follow Chapter 1 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 1: Everyone Needs a Little Magic

**A.N: Hey hey hey! Here's the next chapter. I really hope you like it. :) oh yeah, just a quick note. Poof has his voice in this story like at the end of the episode where he first got it. He doesn't say "Poof" anymore. Okay here we go.**

* * *

"Another day with Crocker." Sighed a ten year old boy, he was staring up at the white building known as Dimmsdale Elementary. He was tired of having to put up with his insane teacher every day.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad, sweetie." His notebook assured him, he looked down at it. It was pink and had two eyes and a mouth. Her voice was shrill but feminine.

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about us, Timmy. We're magic remember?" His giant purple eraser said holding up what looked like a rattle, "Yeah, we're with you through and through!" His goofy green backpack said in an annoying voice, "Ooh look! An Ice cream truck! Gimme!" He yelled looking at the truck going by,

"Come on, Cosmo. Focus." Wanda said, "We can't be realized."

Timmy sighed. "Alright guys, let's go in."

* * *

Lily's mother poked her head into the girls' bedroom. Lily and Meadow were in their sleeping bags sleeping soundly. Their house was a big one and both families were sharing it until one family could get another house. Since there were only four bedrooms, Liam and Charlie got one room while Lily and Meadow got the other.

"Girls, time to get up." She said in a sing-song voice, both girls groaned.

"Mom, can't we just call in sick today?" Lily whined, "No silly, it's your first day! Now get dressed, the bus should be here soon." Her mother said cheerfully, then she left the room.

"Dude, this sucks!" Meadow complained sounding muffled from laying face down in the pillow, Lily got up and opened the bag filled with her clothes.

"I know dude, but we gotta go. You heard my mom, it's our first day, our chance to make a good first impression." Meadow pushed herself upward with her hands and flipped herself over so she was now sitting.

"I just hope there are some nice people at our new school." She said, "Not hope, wish." Lily said holding up her chinchilla cage. Suddenly, her two chinchillas came flying out and they grew wings, and hair, and skin! Suddenly they looked just like...fairies. Then the two chinchillas that Meadow owned came flying out of their cage as well, two were males and two were females. All four fairy creatures smiled down at the two girls.

"That's why we have Fairy Godparents!" Lily said happily,

"Are you two girls excited about starting school?" One of the girl fairies asked, she had long gold hair brushed out and straight with gold eyes and a yellow dress. She was one of Meadow's fairies.

"Not really, Shimmer." Meadow said heaving a sigh, "We're really nervous about starting at a new school. What if none of the kids like us?" Lily asked,

"Aw, I'm sure that you'll meet some nice kids." One of the male fairies said putting a hand on Lily's right shoulder, he had purple hair and wore a white shirt and purple jacket. he was one of Lily's godparents.

"Plum, you don't understand." Lily said, "We're sharing a house and our furniture hasn't even arrived yet and we have to sleep on the floor. Seems to me we're off to a bad start." Meadow said,

"But it doesn't have to be." Said the third fairy, her hair was a silvery color and she wore a long grey tunic and black leggings.

"Yeah, I got along with other fairies back in middle school." Said the other male fairy, he had caramel hair and wore a red flannel button up shirt and jeans. He had a thick hillbilly accent.

"Oh Rufus, you were always such a killer back in school with those old jokes you told." Shimmer giggled and she kissed Rufus's cheek.

The silver colored fairy swooped down to be eye-to-eye with Lily.

"Do you want us to come with you?" She asked her,

"Yeah, we do. Thanks Sparkle." Meadow beamed,

* * *

The girls got on the bus along with Charlie and Liam. Meadow, Lily, and Charlie got off the bus while Liam stayed on board for the trip to the high school. The three of them stared up at the school. It was so...white.

"So this is it?" Charlie said still amazed at how big the school was,

"Yep, this is it. Let's go in there and make a good first impression." Lily said, they saw the other students walking by them and they knew that it was time to go in.

"Be careful and I'll see you at 3:00." Meadow said to Charlie, "You're not my mom." Charlie sassed, "I'll just see you later." Meadow giggled, Charlie marched into the sea of people and out of sight. Meadow and Lily, along with their fairy godparents, ventured into the school and the crazy day ahead.

* * *

The halls were filled with lockers as far as the eye could see. As they passed by they saw girls doing makeup in their mirrors and talking about boys and shopping. While the boys were walking around looking really cool or really stupid. Lily and Meadow weren't really looking for anyone at the moment. They thought it would be best to enjoy their innocence while they still had it. Then they heard a high pitched female voice which caught their attention.

"Please Veronica! Please let me hang out with you and Trixie!" The voice begged, Meadow and Lily turned their heads to see a little girl with black pigtails and a plaid skirt begging two other girls. One girl had blonde hair in a white sweater with a pink D on the front and a pink skirt. The other girl had long black hair and a pink turtleneck shirt and a white skirt. She had almond shaped eyes and a mean look on her face.

"No way! You're not popular enough to hang out with us!" The blonde girl snapped, "Yeah!" The other girl followed,

"What's going on here?" Meadow asked as she and Lily walked up, the two girls turned to them while the shorter one just looked past them. The two taller girls eyed Meadow and Lily in shock.

"We were just...discussing shopping!" The blonde girl said laughing nervously, Meadow and Lily already knew they were lying. They gave the two taller girls dirty looks.

"My name is Trixie." The black-haired girl said in a sudden sweet tone, she gestured to her best friend. "This is my best friend, Veronica." She continued, "Hello." Veronica said smiling with a wave, Lily and Meadow could not believe this. These girls may had been popular, but popular kids never acted this desperate.

"You guys are new here, right? We're going to mani-pedi's after school. Would you like to come with us?" Trixie asked warmly,

"I don't think so." Meadow said crossing her arms, "Yeah I mean, _this_ is how popular girls act around here? Beating down the less popular girls and circling the new girls like vultures?" Lily said in disgust,

"Excuse me?" Trixie said slightly shocked and offended,

* * *

Timmy walked alone and bored through the halls with his Fairy Godparents by his side. But his attitude brightened up when he saw two boys talking by a locker. One was putting his books in and taking some out while the other one leaned chill against the locker next door. The one at his locker was african american and had a bald head and a blue sweater vest. The one leaning against the neighboring locker was blonde and had braces. Timmy walked over to the duo.

"Hey Chester! Hey A.J!" Timmy waved, the two boys stopped talking and looked at Timmy.

"Hey Timmy!" A.J waved, "Timmy! What's up bro?" Chester waved as well, "What's up guys?" Timmy asked, "Eh nothing much." Chester shrugged, "Well, actually Timmy. I got tickets to the Crash Nebula movie in a week." A.J said happily, "Yeah!" Timmy and Chester cheered together, but their good moment was interrupted by distant yelling. The three boys looked in the direction in which the yells were coming from. There they saw Trixie and Veronica being told off by two girls whom they'd never seen before.

"You girls are _pathetic_!" Meadow scolded, "You want to have lots of friends but yet you turn away the ones who need friends the most!" She finished pointing to the short black-haired girl, "We would never waste our time with people like you! We suggest you leave us alone." Lily said in a warning tone,

Veronica and Trixie scoffed. They were completely speechless. No one had ever told them off before. Trixie then flipped her long black hair and Veronica just began to file her nails.

"Fine then. Your loss." Trixie said in an offended tone, then the two girls walked away. The boys could not believe their eyes! No one had ever stood up to Trixie Tang! Then they saw another shocking sight. They saw Meadow help the girl with black pigtails up to her feet.

"You okay?" Lily asked, "Yeah, I-I'm okay. Th-thank you." The girl said, she looked like their age despite her high voice.

"I'm Meadow." Meadow said gesturing to herself, "and this is Lily." "Hello." Lily waved kindly, "I'm Tootie." The girl said introducing herself as well,

"Tootie huh? That's a cute name." Meadow said, "Thank you." Tootie said still smiling. Then the bell rang.

"Oh! There's the bell! Gotta get to class!" Tootie said cheerfully, "Hey wait, before you go can you tell us how to get to..." Meadow looked at her schedule. "Mr. Crocker's room?" She asked,

* * *

"Good morning, students." A bitter voice said, Timmy, Chester, and A.J were now in their least favorite place in the whole world. Mr. Crocker's room. Everyday the three of them had to deal with this nut job and all his talk about "Fairy Godparents". They just wished that they would know a few more people who understood their suffering to make this easier to strive through.

"Today we have two new students all the way from Virginia! So let's give a big Dimmsdale welcome to Meadow Collins and Lily Davis." Crocker continued, then in walked Meadow and Lily smiling brightly at the class.

"Hi everyone, I'm Meadow." Meadow waved shyly, "Hi, I'm Lily. It's so nice to be here."

Timmy, Chester, and A.J recognized the two girls. They were the same girls who stood up to Trixie and Veronica earlier. They still couldn't believe that those two girls would turn down the two most popular girls in school. They felt bad that they had get this wacko as their teacher.

"Tell me children, do either of you have or know of FAIRY GODPARENTS?!" Crocker asked the two friends in one of his crazy spaz outs, Lily and Meadow both froze up. How did _he_ know about fairy godparents?

"No...what do you mean Fairy Godparents?" Meadow lied, "Yeah, we've never seen one." Lily said lying as well,

"Very well then." Crocker said, he looked around the room and his black framed glasses fell upon Timmy and his two friends.

"Blonde, you sit in the seat left of the bald genius. Brunette, take the seat between the kid with the braces and Turner. The girls didn't say another word and went and took their seats that were assigned. No one said anything.

"Psst." Something whispered, Timmy looked down at Wanda who was still shaped like a notebook.

"Say something, sweetie. Welcome them to the school or introduce yourself." Wanda told him, Timmy looked at Meadow and Lily. Usually he and his friends weren't that great at talking to girls but they seemed nice. They were nice to Tootie earlier. It was worth a shot.

"H-Hi ladies. My name's Timmy." Timmy whispered so Crocker wouldn't hear them,

"I'm Meadow." Meadow smiled back, "Nice to meet you." "I'm Lily." Lily beamed,

"Chester Mcbadbat, pleased to meet 'ya." Chester said holding it his hand for Meadow to shake it. His hand looked pretty dirty but she didn't want to look mean so Meadow just nervously smiled and shook his hand anyway.

"I'm A.J, Class Genius." A.J said proudly, he shook Lily's hand and she gave him. An uneasy look.

"Hey Class Genius! Looks like you've got some solid competition, Lily." Meadow teased,

"Shut up." Lily hissed in a whisper, even though it was true, Lily was a little self conscious about her wits so she didn't mention them a lot.

"Hey, what's she talking about?" Timmy asked confused,

"Well, back home in Virginia, Lily was the best of our year". Meadow explained,

"The _whole_ year?!" Chester said in surprise, "Yep!" Meadow giggled,

"Well, it looks like we both have something in common." A.J said totally fine with it, Lily's cheeks flushed red from being the center of attention,

"Okay children, name one word that starts with the letter F." Crocker said getting the five of their attention again,

"Fish?" Meadow shrugged, "Film?" Lily guessed,

"Very good guesses, but F!" Crocker screamed in their faces, "I was talking about the word FAIRIES!" He sprung to the chalkboard and jotted the word "Faires" in big white letters across the board, he turned back to face the young children.

"Now, fairies are magical creatures that fly and grant you wishes." Crocker explained in a creepy manner,

"This isn't part of our curriculum." A.J whispered to his friends, "Well, what can we do?" Chester asked shrugging, "Well, I _wish_ that the bell would ring." Meadow said with a smirk, suddenly the bell rang ending the class excusing everyone for lunch. The students flooded out of the classroom in a literal stampede.

"Whoa, that was fast." Timmy said impressed, "But hey, we're outta class. Good enough for me." Chester said shrugging, "Shall we go miladies?" A.J asked the girls as they stood up.

"Okay." Lily replied nodding, "Yeah, sure." Meadow beamed, they exited the room and they headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

 **There's the official Chapter 1. Please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


End file.
